The Slytherin
by Ctrl-Dalt-Delete
Summary: A complete Redo on JK Rowling's Harry potter series I own nothing except most of the plot Rated M: For Language and Adult references. Channel me recommends viewing by mature audiences ;) ʕ· ᴥ·ʔ
1. Chapter 1

**First I would like to stress I DO NOT OWN Harry potter or any other Franchises I may reference. Harry potter is JK Rowling's sandpit she just left the gate unlocked. Also would like to say a big thankyou to FlawDiamonds, she convinced me to start writing. **

_Parseltongue_

The Dursleys of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey were quite normal, quite normal indeed. Vernon Dursley had a normal job, his wife Petunia worked from home, and their son Dudley was perfectly normal as well. It was their_ nephew_ that was the strange one, with his _freakishness_ that they didn't need.

Harry potter was a sad lonely little boy. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs of his Uncle and Auntie's house. He cooked, cleaned, fed the dogs and even washed the entire house holds clothes.

Harry looked at the Dora the Explorer watch on his left arm. 5:47am, the little green lights illuminating Harry's 'room'. His 'room' was in fact just a cupboard under some stairs. "I better get up before the Blue whale and Migaloo wake up" Harry thought. Harry had long since accepted his fate of being a personal slave to his Aunt and Uncle forever. He groaned, imagining what chores he had to do today, slowly rising out of his bed. He trudged to the kitchen and fired up the stove. It was Dudley's birthday soon so his breakfasts must be perfect all week or he would get another beating, more scars. He finished the Dursleys breakfast comprising of Bacon, eggs, baked beans and Chorizo sausages. He then prepared his own, consisting of stale bread with some peanut butter on top and headed outside to do his first chore: weeding.

Harry dug into the weeds in a manner that could only be described as ferocious.

He ripped the dandelions to pieces with his small hand shovel and his rake, he ripped the farmers friends out of the ground and placed them in his toy wheel barrow and tips them into the rubbish bin. Harry paused for a moment to see how much he has done when he hears a small voice.

"_Stupid dogsss chasing me and making me lossse my meal" _the voice hisses

Harry looked around to see who was talking, fearing he was losing his mind. He slowly backed away from where he heard the voice. Just as he starts to back away a small common tree snake slithered out from under a small bush. Harry froze, not wanting the snake to attack him.

"_Uh-oh" _the snake hissed, arching back slightly.

"_Don't bite me please" _Harry whispered to himself hoping that the last thing he saw was not a pair of snake jaws.

"_A speaker!? Impossible."_ The snake hissed, surprised

"_You can understand me?" _Harry asked.

"_Yes my lord"_ the snake said, bowing its head. _"Only great and powerful wizards have the ability to talk to serpents"_

"Wizards" Harry thought "What's a wizard"

"What is a wizard?" Harry asked the snake.

The snake then explained to Harry about the Wizarding world, Hogwarts, the Leaky Cauldron and how to get into Diagon alley. It then bade farewell and slithered back under its bush.

_2 Weeks later:_

Harry had run away from home on the day he met the snake and was slowly making his way into London, he had taken to sleeping in playgrounds or alleyways. As he made his way through an under pass the air shimmered almost like a mirage his destination appeared: a small rundown pub nestled between a jewellery store and Mr Toys Toy world.

As he walked through the front door he was immediately seen by the bartender Tom, who hustled over to where Harry was standing.

"Hogwarts student, are you?" Tom asked roughly "Well come on then I'll get you a room"

"Excuse me sir, but I have nothing to pay with" Harry said, eyes downcast.

"Oh then I guess it's a trip to Gringotts, before you can get settled in." Tom said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "You don't have yah wand yet do yah" Tom asked.

"Not yet sir but I know my way to Gringotts, I only needs you to open the entryway to Diagon alley." Harry said

"Of course, lad." Tom said

Tom showed Harry to the back wall where the entrance to the Alley was, then showed harry the sequence to push the bricks to open the archway. Harry walked through the archway and was greeted with the dull roar of hundreds of people talking at once.

As Harry walked along Diagon alley towards Gringotts he was staring around with wide open eyes trying to commit everything to memory so that he wouldn't forget anything and as such nearly walked straight into a girl about his age with white-blonde hair. After apologising to the girl, who introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass, she mentioned that she was heading into Gringotts but had lost her way.

"Well, I am heading to Gringotts as well; maybe I could show you where it is?" Harry asked

"Sure it's the least you can do after bumping into me" Daphne said, smiling so Harry would not take offence.

"Haha very funny" Harry muttered sarcastically.

As they walked to one of the tellers Harry was gobsmacked, he had expected the bank workers to be human but the things that greeted him were anything but.

"Goblins, they control all our gold." Daphne whispered.

Harry nodded, too stunned to form a coherent sentence as Daphne walked up to the teller she said "Daphne Ophelia Greengrass to see the Greengrass Vault"

"Key?" The Goblin asked in a bored tone

"Right here" Daphne said taking a small wrought iron key out of her pocket.

"Where are you parents" The Goblin asked

"Over at Twilfit and Tannings" she responded "Getting my school robes"

As she was getting taken away by her Vault-Manager Harry called out to her

"Wait for me if you get up here first?"

"Yeah sure" she called back

Harry then walked up to the same teller and announced

"Harry James Potter, to see the Potter Vaults."

Everyone froze to look at the small boy.

**(A/N) Well that's the first chapter of my first story so rate, review to tell me where I goofed and follow if you want more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back guys and gals to Chapter 2 of the story. A big thank you to Denkaas, Flaw Diamonds, Le Diablo Blanc2, Curious Guest and Beat shield for reviewing, the 25 favouriters and the 36 followers. Disclaimer I own only parts of the Plotline. Harry potter is JK Rowling's sandpit she just left it open. **

"What d-d-d-did you say your name was young man?" The Goblin stuttered

"Harry James Potter" Harry replied, wondering why the goblin looked so shocked.

The goblin, shaking like a leaf, wrote a small note and dropped it into the slot on his desk. Moments later a small troop of goblin warriors jogged over to the teller's desk and looked questioningly at the shaking goblin. The Teller then pointed a shaking hand at Harry while speaking in gobbledygook to the warriors. The warriors then turned to Harry and, as one, sank to one knee while bowing their heads.

"Ummm what's wrong" Harry asked nervously

"What do you know of your parents, young man" A tall Goblin asked

"Uhh my mum didn't work and my dad was a bum that lived on the streets, and they died in a car crash and that's how I got my scar." Harry replied

"WHAT!" the crowd that was gathering yelled in rage.

"T-t-t-that's what my Aunt and Uncle told me" Harry said, shrinking back from the angry crowd

"Young man you are one of the most famous celebrities in the wizarding world and your parents are regarded as heroes. Follow me back to my quarters Mister Potter" The Tall Goblin said, with a deep frown on its face.

"So what's all this about, sir" Harry asked

"Harry I am Ragnok, Leader of the Goblins and Lead Director of Gringotts Bank and your father was a personal friend of mine and there's not many people who can claim that." Ragnok explained "You are famous for taking down one of the Darkest Wizards of our world, Lord Voldemort."

Harry shook his head, stunned into silence by the Goblin King's last sentence.

"So what you're saying is that I, when I was **fifteen months old, **I killed this tosspot Lord Voldemort?"

Ragnok smiled a truly scary sight, slowly nodding.

"Yes Mister Potter that; is exactly what I am saying." Ragnok stated, still smiling "I think it is high time we took you to your vault, don't you think."

"Yes sir I would very much like that" Harry said, deep in thought.

Harry walked through the atrium of the Bank, pushing his way through the crowd of witches and wizards hoping to get a glance at the Boy-Who-Lived, trying to get through to the cart terminal. Harry heard many "Oh my god"'s and even heard a male voice say "He is so scrawny". Harry silently fumed but kept his face totally devoid of emotion. When he finally reached the terminal he was immediately surrounded by guards and taken through the V.I.P Lounge to where a cart was already waiting for him. As he climbed into the cart a goblin addressed him in rough English.

"You're vault-manager vill be vith you shortly"

Harry nodded, suddenly nervous wondering what would happen next.

"Hello Mister Potter I am your vault manager Ripper." A Goblin said as it walked briskly into the room "I will be taking you down to your vault today."

"Ok" Harry replies.

"AHHHHHHHHGGHHHHHHHH" Harry screamed after going down a particularly nasty section of track. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULD BE FUN" he yelled glaring furiously at Ripper

"It was" Ripper said, chuckling slightly.

"Bloody hilarious, Friggin' Goblins and their sense of humour" Harry muttered under his breath. Ripper hearing this let out a deep throated laugh that seemed to rock his small frame. The Cart started to slow down before eventually stopping at a terminal area that had in shiny, brass letters the name POTTER.

"Well this is us Mister potter, and if you would be so kind please press your hand into the indentation on the door in front of you." Ripper said.

Harry stepped forward and placed his hand into the indent on the door in front of him. Harry watched in amazement as the huge door unlocked and swung outwards on completely silent hinges. Beyond the door was a massive room, absolutely filled with gold, silver and bronze coins. Right out in front of the door was a pyramid of perfectly stacked gold coins with a small coin purse sitting on the vertex. Harry was astounded at the sheer magnitude of how rich his parents were.

"Is this really just mine" Harry asked, His voice cracking a little

"Gringotts is allowed to invest in its customers and get 5% of the quarterly report." Ripper stated, almost reluctantly.

"Hell I'll let you take 10% just for bringing me down here." Harry said smirking slightly.

Ripper just smiled at that statement before grabbing the coin purse and giving it to Harry.

"There are 3 coins in British Wizarding Currency. The Knut, which is bronze and is worth the least. The Sickle, silver and the middle most coin and the Galleon, which is gold and worth the most. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. That means that there is 493 Knuts to a Galleon." **(A/N if you don't believe me check out the HP wiki)** Ripper explained "That bag contains 10,000 Galleons as it has been charmed with an Undetectable Extension Charm." Ripper added almost like an afterthought.

"What are these?" Harry asked peering at a table with a single sheet of paper on it.

"I don't know but I believe that it will only reveal it's secrets on Ragnok's orders" Ripper replied thoughtfully, before grabbing the piece of paper and putting it into the pocket of his robes.

Harry started walking back when he remembered Daphne was supposed to be waiting for him.

"Ripper, how fast can we get up to the surface?" Harry asked urgently peering up at the postage stamp of light high above him.

Ripper just smiled wickedly and gestured to harry to hold on tight before opening a small panel and pressing a large red button.

Harry was getting thrown about like a ragdoll while Ripper just stood there with a huge smile on his face. In 5 minutes flat they were at the V.I.P Terminal and Harry had just stumble over to a bin and vomited explosively into the bin while Ripper just stood there smiling.

"That was SO COOL" Harry said once he was finished vomiting.

"Here at Gringotts we aim to Please" Ripper said while rolling his eyes at Harry's theatrics.

As Harry walks out of the Terminal he immediately gets blinded by a bright flash of light which turned out to be the flash on a wizarding camera.

"Smile Harry, this IS for the Daily Prophet after all." The cameraman says, trying to get another picture. Harry just walks briskly past him completely ignoring the next flash as he looks around the Atrium looking for Daphne, when he spots her sitting on a couch surrounded by a man who looked to be in his mid to late 30's, a woman who looked to be the same age as the man and a little girl who looked to be about 10 years old. All three of them shared Daphne's whitish hair except the man whose hair was a darker blonde colour. As Harry spotted her and what he took to be her family she spotted him and pointed him out to her 'Father', who then began walking towards him with the family in tow. Harry kept walking towards them and when he was close enough the 'father' stopped and offered a hand to Harry. Harry grabbed his hand and shook it, waiting for the man to introduce himself.

"Hello, I am Lord Cygnus Greengrass and this is my Family, You know Daphne but this is my wife Evelyn and my youngest daughter Astoria." The man said indicating his family.

"Hello Lord and Lady's Greengrass" Harry said bowing slightly "I am Harry Potter" Daphne turned to look at him, staring openly, as did Astoria and Evelyn. Cygnus stared at him before shaking his head.

"Harry, where have you been the last 10 years" Cygnus inquired.

"With my Aunt and Uncle -." Harry

"With Petunia!" Evelyn interrupted

"Y-y-yeah" Harry stutters

Cygnus walked over to a teller and whispered in the goblins ear. The Goblin then writes on a sheet of paper and drops it into the slot on his desk. Moments later Ragnok walks down from a set of stair in the corner of the room and makes his way over to where Harry and the Greengrasses are standing.

"What seems to be the problem" Ragnok asks, frowning slightly

"We need an urgent meeting in your quarters, old friend" Cygnus said, inclining his head in deference.

"Ragnok do you have a copy of James's and Lily's will" Cygnus asked

"Yes, now will someone please tell me what this is about." Ragnok walked over to the filing cabinet and grabbed a small manila folder.

"Oh I almost forgot, Ragnok can you summon Ripper please, he has something I forgot to grab of him when we left the cart" Harry said

Ragnok leaned forward and began to speak Gobbledygook into a microphone.

A few minutes later Ripper calmly walked into the office and handed harry the blank sheet of paper.

"Anything else King Ragnok" Ripper asked bowing

"No Manager Ripper you may leave" King Ragnok responded.

Harry looked at the piece of paper before handing it to Ragnok who looked at the piece of paper. Ragnok raised the paper to his face and whispered an incantation over it.

He handed it to Cygnus who read over it quickly and paled considerably. He then passed the sheet of paper to Harry who then read it. It read:

_Harry potter and Daphne Greengrass Betrothal Contract_

_Heads of The Noble And Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Greengrasses have signed this contract of betrothal between the firstborn of each family_

_**Irrevocable under pain of death.**_

"Well that sounds fun" Ragnok commented dryly.

**That's Chapter 2 done :D review, favourite and follow for more…**

**Also if you review add which country you come from just so I can see how many different cultures I have attracted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was exciting at the end… wasn't it? Thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing it means a lot especially as this is my First story.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot only… Harry Potter is JK Rowling's sand pit she just left it unlocked.**

Harry just glared at Ragnok, while Cygnus just stared at the far wall. Harry, realizing that the girl's had no idea what was going on, handed the sheet to Evelyn who read it over slowlybefore gasping and letting the sheet slip through her fingers. Astoria, seeing the sheet fall quickly grabbed at it before reading it and then said,

"Daddy, what's a Betrothal Contract and why does it involve Daphne?"

Daphne, hearing this paled and turned to look at both her Father and Harry before raising an eyebrow.

"So Cygnus, Care to explain this to us" Evelyn said, her voice laced with venom

"Welll a few hours after Harry was born, James invited his friends from school, a few Aurors he was close with and me over to his flat in London to 'wet the baby's head' so to speak-." Cygnus began.

"You mean 'get blind drunk' don't you" Evelyn interrupted while Ragnok snorted in the background.

"Possibly" Cygnus replied meekly

"Right, continue" she said.

"Well someone, probably Sirius said that Daphne and Harry were cute babies and to stop unwanted suitors they should get betrothed. One of the Aurors quickly drafted up the contract and someone, probably Sirius again, decided we should use blood magic to seal it. So both James and I cut across our right palm and let 3 drops spill onto the contract and sealed the contract." Cygnus explained before ducking from the pillow that Evelyn threw at him. Harry just began to shake his head and Daphne just sat there staring at Harry, before noticing who she was staring at and blushing before ducking her head to look at her shoes.

"Well, now that that's over with we can see the Potter's will." Ragnok said, breaking the silence. After nods of assent from everyone Ragnok began to read the will.

James and Lily Potter's will

_We being Sound of Mind and Body Declare this will to be Valid until a replacement is filed_

_If you are reading this it means Lord MouldyShorts found us, and we are dead._

_To Mooney, we leave you the sum of 500,000 Galleons_

_To Wormtail, we leave you the sum of 250,000 Galleons_

_To Padfoot, we leave you the sum of 750,000 Galleons_

_To Harry, we leave you the rest of what we own, including the winter home in Australia, Galahs Retreat, the summer home in the United States and Potter Manor in England.  
If any of the above Betray us or the Light, they are in forfeiture of any money that they may receive from this will._

_Also, the fact that we are dead means that Harry is now an orphan. We have listed those who we wish to take care of him._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_Sirius Black (Harrys godfather)_

_Cygnus and Evelyn Greengrass_

_Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE_

_If none of the above are able to take care of him then Harry must be sent to an orphanage. He is under no circumstances, to be placed in the home of Lily's sister as she has a hate of anything magical._

_Witnesses: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin_

_So Mote It Be._

"So I wasn't even supposed to go to the bloody Dursley's in the first place" Harry asked, furious.

"It looks that way Mister Potter" Ragnok said frowning "but that means someone went against the will of a Noble and Most Ancient house. The minimum sentence for that is 30 years in Azkaban, Who would risk that."

"Someone obviously would" Harry replied scathingly.

"Well you couldn't have stayed with the Longbottoms as they were attacked and both parents were driven insane and Sirius, well you couldn't live with Sirius." Cygnus said, hesitating slightly

"So that means I should have stayed with you guys." Harry muttered.

"Ragnok, if I may inquire who is listed as Harry's magical guardian." Evelyn said deep in thought.

"Albus Dumbledore is listed as Harry's magical guardian, even though he is not mentioned in the will. We will be launching an investigation as to why he is the Magical guardian and your family is not." Ragnok said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well now that that is out of the way, Harry would you like to spend the rest of the day with us shopping for your school supplies." Evelyn asked

"Sure, I've got money now" Harry replied.

"So where to first" Cygnus asked.

"Wands!" Both Harry and Daphne answered at the same time before blushing and staring at their feet.

Cygnus looked at each of them before laughing and leading them to a small wand crafters shop in a small side alley. As they walked in there was a small chime and a tall lanky man walked in from the backroom.

"Hello, my names Gûntera and this is my store, now how many wands am I making for you guys." The man said.

"Just two today Gûntera" Cygnus said smiling.

"Ok ladies first. Now Miss Greengrass, I need you to walk around and hold your hand above a jar and tell me if your hand starts to warm slightly." Gûntera said

"Um, this one warmed my hand" Daphne said

"Ok, Cherrywood, now do the same for the jars on the shelf over there." Gûntera said before grabbing the Cherrywood.

"This one, but I'm also feeling a pull from that one as well." Daphne said, pointing two jars..

"Heartstring of a Griffin and Powdered Fang of a Nundu. Interesting." Gûntera said, grabbing the two jars. "Now, are there any preferences to the design? A special handle or anything like that." Gûntera asked

"Um can I get a snake that looks like its striking" Daphne began, before blushing and saying "withalightningshapedscaronitsforehead"

"Ok, I can do that" Gûntera replied before smiling and winking at her.

"Now, what would you like to get Mister Potter?" Gûntera said

Harry began to run his hands over the jars before pointing out one to Gûntera.

"Wood from a Whomping Willow, now pick one for the core." Gûntera said

Harry walked over to the shelf and began waving his hands over the jars before selecting two.

"Heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail and venom from a Basilisk. Unique." Gûntera said before grabbing all the materials and putting them on his work bench.

"What design would you like for the handle." Gûntera asked

"Um I would like to get the same as Daphne sir" Harry asked.

"That will be 2,000 Galleons please. Your wands will be ready within the hour." Gûntera said before collecting the money off of Cygnus.

"Where to now" Cygnus asked after collecting Harry's and Daphne's books and Potions equipment and buying Daphne and Harry an Owl to share. Harry dubbed the owl Hedwig.

"Madam Malkins" Both eleven year olds said at the same time again. This time they didn't duck their heads but looked at each other and blushed.

Cygnus just laughed at their antics and led them to Madam Malkins.

"Ah Mister Greengrass, come to pick up the robes?" Madam Malkins asked.

"Yes, but I would also like a full wardrobe for this young lad over here." Cygnus explained, indicating Harry.

"Ah yes of course. Well lad I'll need you to strip to your waist for me." Madam Malkins ordered

Harry suddenly nervous slowly pulled his shirt off to reveal scars of every shape and size covering his chest and back.

"HARRY, WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Cygnus yelled before continuing "IT WAS YOUR FUCKING AUNT AND UNCLE WASN'T IT"

"FATHER, STOP IT YOU'RE SCARING HIM" Daphne screamed before running forward to wrap Harry in a bear-hug and began whispering comforting thoughts is his ear while he began to slowly back away from Cygnus with a look of absolute terror on his face.

"AS LORD OF THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF GREENGRASS I DECLARE AN INVESTIGATION INTO ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE AND BY EXTENSION THE MUGGLES PETUNIA DURSLEY, VERNON DURSLEY AND DUDLEY DURSLEY.

**A/N Dun dun dun ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ **** that is my koala bear he will be from now on separating the paragraphs… I would like to thank the 1,438 viewers because that is astounding for a story of 3 days… so to everyone THANK YOU**


	4. Authors note

**Ok… what do you guys think if I change my story from a complete revamp as one story that I write 7 books, one for each year… also if you wish to put your name forward for an OC position you can… sorry for the wait on chapters but we have been having a lot of storms**

**Ctrl-Dalt-Delete**


	5. Chapter 4

**That was intense wasn't it ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ. Some people had been asking how the Greengrasses knew about Dudley. Evelyn was Lily Potter's best friend at school, so she knew about Petunia. Dudley was born before the Potters were attacked and Lily would have talked about him, if only to hope that he doesn't grow up to be like his parents. Therefore the Greengrasses Know about Dudley.**

**Also, the reason that Harry didn't get to choose what his wand looked like was pure tiredness, I was up and writing that sentence at 2 in the morning, I apologise to those who caught the mistake, it has now been rectified. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, we just like to play with him sometimes.**

As Cygnus uttered his exclamation, at the Ministry a File appeared on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Head's table. The lady sitting at the table looked up at the folder before sighing.

ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ

As Daphne latched onto Harry, she noticed that he cringed away for a second before standing rock-still. Madam Malkins looked on horrified before running over to the fireplace at the back of her shop. She grabbed some Floo Powder and called into the green flames, "Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE" and waited a moment before a head stuck through the flames.

"Madam Malkins, what seems to be the problem?" The head asked.

"I have a young child at my store that seems to have suffered a long history of child abuse, he needs a healer and I would prefer if you could bring some Aurors as well." Madam Malkins responded before adding "Amelia, the child is Harry Potter."

Amelia's eyes widened slightly, the only indication that she was surprised.

"I will be coming through right now so I would appreciate if you could step back." Amelia asked.

ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ

"Harry, I need you to tell me who did this to you." The Auror asked, pronouncing his words slowly as though he was trying to talk to a toddler.

"I-i-i-t-t-t-t w-w-w-as my Aunt-t, U-uncle and my c-c-cousin." Harry stuttered, before burying his head in Daphne's shoulder.

"Here, Harry drink this" The Healer said, passing Harry a Calming Drought.

Harry peered curiously at the small blue vial before drinking it all in one go. He instantly felt calmer and more level-headed.

"I'm going to run a diagnostic charm on you now, ok Harry?" The Healer asked, before Harry nodded.

As she cast the charm she stood up suddenly and swore.

"The people who did this to me almost want me to break my healer's oath" she said, gritting her teeth.

"How bad is it?" Cygnus asked, wincing slightly.

"He has suffered multiple lacerations to his back and chest, a few burns but the most worrying of all is that he has had all of his ribs broken at least once, his right arm broken and set badly and the cartilage in his chest has detached. He will need to be admitted to Saint Mungo's for a while." She admitted gravely

Daphne winced at the amount of abuse the boy had suffered, and vowed to make it up to him.

ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ

**2 weeks later**

"Harry! You're out" Daphne squealed, as her father and Harry walked through the front door of her home.

Harry grimaced slightly as the excited witch threw herself at him.

"Are you ok Harry, did I hurt you, oh I'm so sorry." Daphne gushed, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Daph I'm just a bit sore still, nothing to worry about, ok?" Harry said, grinning slightly

"Are you sure Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Absolutely!" He said, before adding impishly "I can't move my arms though"

"Ahhhh, why not! I thought you said you were fine!" Daphne screamed.

"You're still pinning them to my sides." Harry said before wincing as Daphne slapped him lightly.

"C'mon Daphne he was joking love, you can beat him up later." Cygnus admonished before smiling brightly

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked through the atrium marvelling at the paintings and decoration when he hears a loud Crack! Harry looked around and saw a creature dressed in a light grey coloured robe with a crest on it.

"Master Cygnus and Mistress Daffy's friend is here!" The creature said, bouncing excitedly. "Does master need anything?" The creature asked, still bouncing excitedly.

"Um no thanks, may I ask what your name is?" Harry asked.

"Master wants to know little Dinky's name. He is a kind wizard." The creature, Dinky Harry realised, before disappearing with a loud crack.

"Harry, that was our house elf Dinky." Daphne said, smiling lightly

"House elf?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"Servant of our house." Cygnus clarified.

Harry shrugged, and began walking towards the stairs.

"Daph, can you show him to his room now?" Cygnus asked

"Sure, Dad" Daphne said, smiling brightly.

ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ

As Harry slept a pair of startling blue eyes watched from his doorway. The intruder checked to see if Harry was awake before quietly sneaking up to the bed. The intruder launched itself at the bed, landing on Harry before they began to tickle him.

"ASTOOORRRIIAAAA" Harry yelled, before grabbing the intruder and trying to tickle her. Astoria twisted out of his grip and ran down stairs while an irate Harry began to chase after her. When he finally caught her he grabbed her and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Harry stop it, I need to peeee!" Astoria gasped out.

"Only if you promise not to jump on me to wake me up, ok?" Harry asked.

"You know that won't do any good, I mean you've been here nearly a month already and she still wakes you up at 5:00 everyday" Daphne said, having followed the laughs, standing in the doorway.

"I know but I'm just not a morning person." Harry whined, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, shall we go answer more Fan-Mail." Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know I was this famous" Harry said before adding "It's pretty ridiculous isn't it."

"We had like 80 owls yesterday and it has been getting steadily worse." Daphne complained.

*FLASHBACK*

As the Greengrass family sat at the dining table a letter dropped through the letter slot on the front door, and landed on the welcome mat.

"Astoria, dear can you please get the mail?" Cygnus asked sweetly.

"Sure Dad" Astoria replied before running at break-neck pace towards the front door. As she bent down to grab the letter, another two flew in, then another and then another before a veritable river of letters was surging through the letter slot and through the gaps on the door.

"_Impedimenta_" Cygnus yelled, as the door began to strain under the pressure of all the letters. All at the same time the letters stopped flowing through the slot and the door stopped straining against a large load.

*FlashBack end*

As Harry reached to the front door he stooped slowly to pick up the letter on the ground. It read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I am pleased to know you are still alive, and may I thank you for ridding us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I hope you are Ok and also if you can may you please sign this letter and return it to my Owl. None of my friends will believe me if I don't get your signature_

_Sincerely,_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

Harry just sighed and placed the letter into the fire place.

ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ

"Harry, dear wake up" Evelyn said, slightly shaking the raven haired boy.

"Muhhh" Harry groaned as he woke up.

"Harry wake up" Evelyn repeated, a little more forcefully.

"I'm up, I'm up" Harry mumbled before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Hang on a second, why didn't Astoria jump on me to wake me up?" Harry asked, confused.

"She was going to but I was already up and I asked her not to for once. She pouted and whined but I told her it is only this once that she can't, so doing get your hopes up." Evelyn explained

"And here I was hoping that I could at least sleep in until 6:00." Harry replied impishly. Evelyn just laughed as she led him down to the kitchen. Harry walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of Crunchy Nut Cornflakes and proceeded to pour himself a bowl.

"Can I have one too while you're there Harry" Daphne said as she walked in. Harry just grumbled and grabbed another bowl. As Harry sat down to eat his cereal, Daphne looked out the window and saw 2 black specks approaching in the sky.

"Mum! I think that our Hogwarts letters have arrived" Daphne squealed pointing out the window.

"I think you're right dear. Harry be a dear and open the window for the owls." Evelyn said, peering curiously at the specks.

**(A/N)So sorry for the wait guys I have had so many storms around my place and I have had a few family problems as well as 2 little things called Far Cry 3 and XCom: Enemy unknown *waves flag made out of pillow case* I will try to update more regularly but I don't know how frequent I will be. Also I big thank you to all who added me to their fav author list and all who reviewed XD **

**Ctrl-dalt-delete**


End file.
